custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63/Archiv 1
Willkommen, du kennst mich ja schon aus dem Lego-Club und du wirst noch einen bekannten von uns treffen: Jadekaiser, aber das weißt du ja bestimmt schon, freue mich bald deine Geschichte zu lesen. Das mit den Bildern ist gar nicht schwer, wenn du willst kann ich oder irgendjemand es dir erklären. Ich selbst habe schon sehr viele Artikel hier, um nicht zu sagen die meißten. Die übersicht gibts hier. bioniclemaster724 13:31, 2. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ein Willkommen kriegst du ebenfalls von mir ich bin IgnikaNuva aber die meisten nennen mich nur Kailani(obwohl eigentlich nur Jadekaiser und Bioniclemaster xD)ich habe auch schon einige,mehrer Artikel hier und arbeite grad mit Jadekaiser(er und ich haben meine uns seine miteinander verbunden)an Vallley of the Mangai 2 und Die Kaiser Garde...ich freue ,mich ebenfalls auf deine geschichte IgnikaNuva5294(Kailani) Danke! Ich bedanke mich bei euch beiden. Die Geschichte von Bioniclemaster hab ich schon gelesen, sie ist super! Ich werde mich auch noch für die anderen einsetzen, bzw. werde die Geschichten lesen, aber ich werde auch bei mir arbeiten, das dauert lange, es sind über 60 Charaktere eingebaut. Aber es sind nur 8 selbstgebaut... Skorpi63 Danke sehr, welche Geschichte hast du von mir gelesen? Also du hast 60 Charaktere, wow respekt ich schaffe das nicht, in meinem Team sind 5 Toa und das ist mir schon zu viel, deshalb bleibt einer auf Kanoya. Ich werde mir auf jeden Fall deine Geschichte durchlesen. bioniclemaster724 18:59, 2. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe alles gelesen, rund um Tuyet´s Reise. Ach ja, ich zähl´ noch mal nach. Skorpi63 Oh, cool hast du schon Artikel veröffentlicht? bioniclemaster724 19:03, 2. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ne, nur die Einleitung. Ich werde nochmal den Namen überdenken, aber der Matoraner bekommt erst die Hauptrolle, am Anfang kommt er noch nicht so vor. Ach so, es gibt mindestens 57 Charaktere. Skorpi63 Wie ist der Titel jetzt? bioniclemaster724 19:12, 2. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich weiß es noch nicht. Er wird so bleiben bis ich einen neuen weiß. Ich mach´ mich mal an die Arbeit... Skorpi63 Hallo Skorpi63, herzlich willkommen. Freue mich auch schon riesig auf deine Geschichte. 60 Charaktere verdient echt respekt. Jadekaiser Oh, hi Jadekaiser! Ich werde mir deine Geschichte bald durchlesen, sie ist aber ewig lang! Ach ja, es sind fast 60 aber is´ egal, oder!? Aber es sind nur 8 oda so selbst gebaut... Skorpi63 Ich habe auch erst 8 Charaktere deren Profil feststeht. 5 Andere baue ich paralel zum Geschichts verlauf auf. Gorast und Krika werden keines bekommen obwohl sie Spione des Rates in meiner Geschichte sind. Jadekaiser Ich habe auch ein paar Organisationen, und es bekommt kein Bionicle-Set einen neuen Körper, nur 5 Matoraner werden zu Toa, dann habe ich noch Tuyet und ein Matoraner (+Toa). Skorpi63 Fertige Organisationen sind in meiner Geschichte: Der Geheime Rat, die Geheime Gemeinde und der Orden von Mata Nui Organisationen in Arbeit: Die Kaiser Garde, die Dumak ( Turaga Dume und die Vahki Garde ) Jadekaiser Ja, ein paar Begriffe habe ich mir vor ein paar tagen durchgelesen, bald werde ich mir die Geschichte durchlesen, ich freu mich schon, das wird cool! xD Skorpi63 Jadekaiser´s Geschichte ist wirklich cool, hab mir das meiste schon durchgelesen. bioniclemaster724 11:27, 3. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Du musst dir deine Artikel selbst überlegen, das ist das fan-fiction wiki, da darfst du nur selbst erfundene Artikel schreiben. bioniclemaster724 13:31, 4. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich würde dich gerne als Takanuva einsetzen, das heißt ich werde dir ein ganz anderes aussehen verpassen, geht das? bioniclemaster724 18:28, 5. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Takanuva ist cool, klar! Skorpi63 18:33, 5. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ok gut, dann werde ich bald ein profil für dich erstellen. bioniclemaster724 11:56, 6. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Okay, danke! Skorpi63 11:57, 6. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Frage Ich wollte mal wissen, wie ich dieses Siehe auch:... Kästchen machen kann. Kann mir jemand helfen? In diesem Kasten kannst du darauf aufmerksam machen, welche Geschichten du schon geschrieben hast, oder die in direktem zusammenhang mit deiner Geschichte stehen. bioniclemaster724 19:12, 6. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich meinte eigentlich, wie ich ihn einfüge, aber ich weiß es jetzt eh schon, trotzdem danke. Skorpi63 19:16, 6. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich hab mal ne Frage an dich. Du hast doch Reise nach Olda nui gelesen, wie stellst du dir Kanoya vor? Ich meine vom Farbchema her, denn ich will ihn bauen. bioniclemaster724 09:52, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Kanoya? Oh, schwierig ihn einzuschätzen, was für ein Element hat er, wenn er überhaupt eins hat? Er hat keins er ist sowas wie elementlos, wie Axonn. bioniclemaster724 09:56, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Dann kann er ja praktisch jedes Farbschma haben. Was zu Elementlosen passt ist Silber, und zu Silber passt vieles. rot/silber, blau/silber, sogar grün/silber, schwarz/silber. Ich selbst mag immer das Farbschema rot/schwarz, aber das mögen nicht viele. Skorpi63 09:59, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich liebe rot-schwarz, so werde ich ihn auch bauen. Danke. bioniclemaster724 10:01, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Kein Problem und viel spass beim Bauen. Skorpi63 10:03, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Werd ich haben, bei Titanen hat man viel mehr Freiraum als bei Toa. Kanoya wir vielleicht ein paar stunden zu bauen sein. bioniclemaster724 10:04, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) timmt, aber ich baue nie selbst Titanen, ich bin für den Bauch zu einfallslos. Skorpi63 10:05, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich fang immer mit den Füßen an, das ist sogar leichter als die Arme, danach bin ich so richtig im bauen und kann nicht mehr aufhören. Da fallen mir auch gute bäuche ein.^^ bioniclemaster724 10:07, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Meine Toa baue ich nach ihrem Profil. Zu erst erstelle ich ein Eigenschaftenprofil und baue dann die Figur dazu. So lange bis es passt. Jadekaiser vieleicht fang ich auch mal so an. Skorpi63 10:08, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Das ist wirklich nett, schön dass dir meine Kreation und meine Story so gut gefallen. bioniclemaster724 16:01, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Hey ein zweiter Riese wilkommen im Club:-)Axonnmaster 16:01, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Bionicle Magazin Nr.33 Wann gibt es das? Ich weiß, erst im Oktober, aber wann genau? Ich habe nr. 31 und 32 verpasst. Skorpi63 18:14, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich hab jetzt zwar nicht genau in meinem Magazin nachgeschaut aber ich glaube so um den 16. bioniclemaster724 18:16, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Danke, dann geh ich am 15. zim kiosk und geh jeden tag hin, bis es das Magazin gibt, der kiosk ist nur 2 Straßen weiter. Skorpi63 18:20, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich schau nachher nach und sag es dir morgen genau, ok. bioniclemaster724 18:34, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) vielen Dank, schön wenn man ihr angemeldet ist. Skorpi63 18:37, 8. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Das nächste kommt am 08. Oktober raus. bioniclemaster724 08:32, 9. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Okay, danke, dann hole ich mir das nächste wieder. Skorpi63 11:27, 9. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Danke das du einen meiner Toa in deine Seite genommen hast. Jadekaiser Es werden vielleicht noch mehr, aber ich habe eben das alles geschrieben, da habe ich keine Lust mehr gehabt, noch mehr einzufügen. Wahrscheinlich werde ich noch den anderen bima und ein paar mehr drauf nehmen, ist nämlich im unteren Bereich so leer. Skorpi63 14:53, 9. Sep. 2008 (UTC) und was sagst du zu deinem ersten Auftritt?Axonnmaster 15:50, 10. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Hast du das zweite Kapitel geschrieben? Im ersten wird ja nur über mich gesprochen, und das war gut! Skorpi63 16:00, 10. Sep. 2008 (UTC) wie meinst du zweites Kapitel ich bin erst bei nummer 1Axonnmaster 16:05, 10. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ja, das meinte ich. Skorpi63 16:41, 10. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Oh wow, du hast alle Bionicle Figuren. (Ich werde richtig neidisch mit meinen 135) Und auch noch voll sammlerstücke, wie Onepu der ist in Deutschland voll selten. bioniclemaster724 17:35, 10. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich bin halt ein Freak... xD Skorpi63 17:36, 10. Sep. 2008 (UTC) juhuu ich hab mir grad den Jetrax t6 bestellt Kailani 19:41 10. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Yeah, ich bekomme ihn spätestens an Weinachten. Skorpi63 17:45, 10. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich kaufe ihn mir ende monat. bioniclemaster724 18:47, 10. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Deine Seite Würdest du auch meinen Toa Igin und meine Tuyet auf deine Seite setzten. Jadekaiser Ps. Ich überlege Gerade auch dich in meiner Geschichte ein zubauen. Als was würdest du gerne erscheinen? Toa? Matoraner oder Rahi? Hab ich Tuyet noch nicht? Tut mir leid, ändere ich sofort. (Und Igni auch) In der Geschichte wäre ich gerne ein Toa, du kannst mich, wenn du willst, auch als Feind einbauen. Skorpi63 20:32, 10. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Werde schauen was für einen Toa ich noch aus meinem Restbestand bauen kann. Ich denke mal das du ein Toa des Eises wirst und auch ein guter bist. Du wirst zu dem Team von Titan Toa Axoma gehören. Jadekaiser Okay, hört sich gut an. Skorpi63 20:43, 10. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Wenn Takanuva wieder in sein eigenes Universum geht, wirst du der andere Takanuva (takua) sein. bioniclemaster724 11:34, 12. Sep. 2008 (UTC) hab dich übrigens in meine geschichte eingebracht als :Skorpion Kailani 13:36,12.9.08 (UTC) Krass, ich komme praktisch 2 mal in der Geschichte vor. Skorpi63 11:37, 12. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Oh, danke kailani. Wie heißt die, denn ich lese im Moment "Im Schatten der Apokalypse" von Jadekaiser. ich heiße titan Kailani und Kailami-Nui bzw. Shadow-Kailani jadekaiser und ich haben ja unsere storys mit einader verbunden Kailani 13:43,12.9.08 (UTC) Hier ist dein Profil Scorpi, wie findest du es? Im Schatten der Apokalypse Toa Inika Skorpi Jadekaiser Genial! Skorpi63 12:10, 12. Sep. 2008 (UTC) respekt du hast dichselbst übertroffen. du bist nun endgültig besser als ichAxonnmaster 14:49, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Wer? Wie? Wo? Was? Skorpi63 14:51, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Deine vielen Beiträge die story einfach alles ist genial und ineinander verstrickt 1+Axonnmaster 14:53, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Danke, aber ich muss noch Artikel überarbeiten. Skorpi63 14:57, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC)